candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 64
- | characters = Lady Bird | new = Empty | released = | previous = 63 | next = 65 | difficulty = }} New features *Special candy cannons ( ) first appear in level 1263. *The first time in level 1271, nothing is inside the tangled liquorice. Levels | level4 = 1264 | type4 = Puffler | move4 = 32 | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 1265 | type5 = Puffler boss | move5 = 15 | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 1266 | type6 = Jelly | move6 = 30 | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 1267 | type7 = Monkling | move7 = 30 | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 1268 | type8 = Puffler | move8 = 34 | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 1269 | type9 = Monkling | move9 = 28 | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 1270 | type10 = Monkling boss | move10 = 17 | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 1271 | type11 = Jelly | move11 = 31 | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = Empty | level12 = 1272 | type12 = Puffler | move12 = 37 | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 1273 | type13 = Monkling | move13 = 31 | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 1274 | type14 = Jelly | move14 = 34 | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 1275 | type15 = Jelly boss | move15 = 17 | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 1261.png|link=Level 1261|Level 1261 Level 1262.png|link=Level 1262|Level 1262 Level 1263.png|link=Level 1263|Level 1263 Level 1264-1.png|link=Level 1264|Level 1264 (1) Level 1264-2.png|link=Level 1264|Level 1264 (2) Level 1265.png|link=Level 1265|Level 1265 Level 1266(2).png|link=Level 1266|Level 1266 Level 1267.png|link=Level 1267|Level 1267 Level 1268.png|link=Level 1268|Level 1268 Level 1269(2)-1.png|link=Level 1269|Level 1269 (1) Level 1269(2)-2.png|link=Level 1269|Level 1269 (2) Level 1270(2).png|link=Level 1270|Level 1270 Level 1271.png|link=Level 1271|Level 1271 Level 1272(2).png|link=Level 1272|Level 1272 Level 1273(2).png|link=Level 1273|Level 1273 Level 1274-1.png|link=Level 1274|Level 1274 (1) Level 1274-2.png|link=Level 1274|Level 1274 (2) Level 1274-3.png|link=Level 1274|Level 1274 (3) Level 1275(2).png|link=Level 1275|Level 1275 |-| Miscellaneous= Episode 64 cover.png|�� News flash: 15 new levels out EVERY WEEK, starting today! What are you waiting for? Trivia *This episode breaks the trend of having 20 levels, which started at the very beginning of the game. **This starts the trend of having 15 levels. **The unreleased version of this episode had 20 levels before 1.57 came out. *This episode starts the trend of having a weekly release for mobile. *After releasing this episode, all music is suddenly disabled from the game. Category:Episodes released in 2018